Odaiba Academy
by diggix
Summary: AU Davis, an average student gets enrolled in the highly expensive Odaiba Academy. Will he make new friends or will he find living in a school where just about everyone looks down on him lonely. There will be Dakari in later chapters.


_**Odaiba Academy**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

_AN: This is just a 'fic I'll be working on for a while. Just a heads up, Davis is kind of out of character in this chapter but later on he'll be back to his good old hot-headed self. Enjoy._**  
**

Davis looked out his car window. This was a new part of town for him. It was going to be hard for him, not knowing anybody here. He was moving to a new academy school on the other side of Odaiba. He received a letter from them stating that their were willing to offer a scholarship despite it being the middle of the school year. Odaiba Academy was famous for a few things, the country's highest grades per student, being the school that taught some of Japan's best scientists, having some of the best school sports teams in the country and being one of the most uptight schools out there. They also have their own dorms for their students to keep the students under supervision. But above all the sports it's good at it takes particular pride in soccer, although most of it was reliant on their star player. The letter Davis and his family received said that the star player in question has entered his last year and in order to keep up the appearance of their best sports team they have recruited another student who is also a superb soccer player, hence Davis is now enrolled. Davis had always enjoyed soccer but the thought of playing just to get enrolled in a fancy school just didn't suit him, besides he felt like he was doing just fine in his old school. But there was another reason he didn't want to go... You see, the scholarship he received only covered part of the course. Yes it did cover most of it but for what remained... Davis' family wasn't going to afford it easily.

_Enter flash back..._

_"I said I don't wanna go!" Davis argued with his parents. He didn't want to go to some fancy school if it meant his parents were going highly in debt._

_"Davis, don't you see you're lucky!" His mother fought back, "We're only paying half of what the full thing is!"_

_"Yes, son! Most people would kill for a chance like this!" His father added, "And we're not letting you give this up just because you'd feel guilty!"_

_"But you guys can't afford it!" Davis argued back._

_"Y'know I can get a job on the weekends to help!" Jun added in from the side. Davis was surprised and annoyed. Normally she is chasing after guys but now she's looking after Davis. But just as he doesn't want her to..._

_"Well you see?" Asked Davis's mother, "That settles it! You're going and that's it!"_

_"But Mom!"_

_"No buts Davis!" His mother gave him a serious and scary look. Davis whimpered like a dog being kicked. Reluctantly he gave in._

_Close flash back..._

Davis's car pulled up to his new school, he was dressed in the school's uniform which consisted of navy blue trousers, a light blue shirt, navy jumper and a light blue and navy striped tie. He got his trunk out of the boot of the car. His mom got out of the other end of the car and looked at him.

"I geuss... this is good bye for a while then." She said with slight sadness in her voice. "Make sure to keep in touch over the phone..."

"Right mom." Davis replied back awkwardly. Students were only allowed to see their parents on the weekends. She hugged Davis tightly, got back in the car and drove off, leaving Davis at the entrance. The school was divided into 2 main buildings each being 3 stories each; one with the classrooms and one with the dorms and cafeteria. The entrance into the first building had a desk with a woman behind it. There was stairs to the principal's office and the teacher's staff room. Each corridor had classes but on the top 2 floors of the right side had lockers. At the end of the left corridor was 2 double doors which led out to the sports fields and allowed you to access the second building.

Davis walked up to the desk with the woman behind it reading a magazine and looking very bored. "Umm, excuse me? he asked.

"Hnn?" She looked from her magazine.

"I'm Davis Motomiya-"

"Just a second." She interrupted him to pick up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers. She held the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Yeah, the new guy's here." She listened to the voice on the other side for a second and put the phone back in the receiver. She continued to read her magazine. The was an awkward silence as Davis half waited for her to say something but he then he noticed someone walk down the stairs. It was a blonde haired woman in a dark blue suit and skirt.

"Hi, you must be Davis right?" She asked with very commercial like enthusiasm. It almost scared Davis. "I'm principal Morgan, your principal for the time you'll be here!"

_"You don't say..."_ Davis thought to himself. "Uh, N-Nice to meet you." Davis stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh Davis, there's no need for formalities! We're all friends in this school!" She said with an over-enthusiastic smile. Okay, disregard the previous comment. Davis _was_ scared. "Now Davis, you can drop your suitcase, we'll get someone to take them to your room! Rin, if you please?" She said to the woman behind the desk.

"On it." She replied not taking her eyes from her magazine.

"Rin? Please?" President asked slightly annoyed.

"It's already done."

"Then how come I didn't see you do it?"

"I call some people before you came."

She stared at the woman behind the desk, now as it turned out was named Rin, with a look of annoyance in her eye. "Anyway Davis, keep your school bag because you'll be going to the class now."

"What? You mean right now?" Davis asked in surprise.

"Well of course! If you've been out of this school since the start of the year so you have to catch up!" She walked down the left corridor. "Come on!"

"R-Right!" He ran to catch up to her. They kept walking down to near the end of the corridor.

"Wait here for a moment!" Principal Morgan said with an overly large smile. She walk into the classroom they stopped at. Room 56. She walked in and Davis could hear a cheer of 'good morning Principal Morgan!'. The door closed behind her. Davis waited for about a minute hearing her talk to the class about welcoming the new student. But he knew it wouldn't do anything. He knows how coldly new students are treated. He remembered when a transfer student moved to his old school, he never made friends with anyone and even by the time Davis left he was still very lonely. Davis was nervous as the door opened and the Principal motioned him to come in. He walked in to the class of cold stares. "Davis, would you please introduce yourself?" Morgan asked.

"R-right!" He turned to the class. "My name is Davis Motomiya. I'm 16 years old and I hope we have a great year together." Then the class started whispering among them selves. 'Is that the new kid?' 'The super poor one that got in?' 'Look at his hair!' 'Why'd it have to be this class?' Davis' heart sank when he heard their mumbling. He obviously made the wrong impression.

"Davis, this is mister Shiba," She said pointing to the man sitting at the desk at the top of the room. "He''ll be your Science teach for the year."

"Thanks principal Morgan, I can handle it from here." She walked out of the room. "Now Davis, for seating arrangements..." He looked at a piece of paper which had all the seats in the class. "Davis please sit... at the back there next to Kari." He pointed to the desk in the right back courner. As Davis walked down he recieved several strange stares from people. He got down to the back and pulled out the books for the class and mister Shiba began reading from his text book.

"Psst! Hey!" Davis heard from his left. He turned to see a very cute girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey! She whispered.

"Um, hi." Davis replied.

"I'm Kari, nice to meet you!" She said giving Davis a sweet smile.

Davis blushed slightly. _'Wow, she's pretty cute... and kind.'_ Davis snapped out of his trance and replied "I'm Davis, same to you!" He said giving off a large goofy smile.

"Hehe!" She giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Davis asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your smile is ridiculous! Haha!" She said covering her face to hide the laughs.

"Miss Kamiya! Will you please be quiet!" Yelled Mr Shiba across the room.

"Y-Yes sir!" Kari said straightening herself up. Mr Shiba continued reading from his textbook. "Sorry." Kari whispered over to Davis.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said giving off a smile.

"I hope I'm not being too forward but, how about we be friends?" She asked.

"What? I-I mean, sure!" Davis answered back with a smile. _'Hmm,'_ Davis thought. _'Perhaps this school won't be so bad...'_

_AN: I geuss that's it for now. Please review and follow and thanks for reading.  
_


End file.
